Coffee IV
by mcangel1976
Summary: Haruhi is married to Kyoya, who is now a doctor, and as she is studying for her bar exam, she has a request. Stressed from her upcoming test, she is not acting like herself and Kyoya wonders how worried he needs to be. Turns out, she will be fine...even without an IV full of caffeine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters…if I did, some changes would be made, but that's why we have fanfiction!**

 **A/N: This story was based on a little conversation I had with CrazyKitCat, and the idea is hers.**

Sometimes it felt as if you only had to blink and years passed by; at least that is how the hosts felt at times. High school ended and they all entered college, but even that had recently come to an end; and while the prince may have had his heart set on the princess during days gone by, it was the Shadow King who had finally stolen Haruhi's heart. It turns out that after Haruhi finally agreed to go out with Tamaki, the spark was not there and their future ended after the first date.

Of course no one suspected that Kyoya and Haruhi would eventually start dating and get married, but a happy accident has a way of changing the destiny of two individuals. How? Well…Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had something to do with it. The trio for some reason thought it would be a good idea for Haruhi to participate in the campus wide beauty pageant and thrust her on stage even though she was protesting wholeheartedly. Staggering, she lost her balance, fell off the side of the runway, and Kyoya caught her. Magnetism pulled their lips together and the next thing everyone knew, they were dating, and then speaking their vows a couple of years later just a month after Haruhi graduated from college.

Today, she was a college graduate and a newlywed of three months…and preparing to take the bar exam. Mori had told her that the exam was a lot harder than even her professors let on, but he have her some direction on what to focus on in her studies. And Haruhi being Haruhi, she was studying anything and everything. She wanted to pass.

Kyoya had already become a doctor and was practicing medicine in one of his family hospitals, and she wanted to practice law, but before she could do that, she had to pass both parts of the bar and then complete her one year internship. Getting her law license sometimes felt like a lifetime away. She could do this though! She had to do it! With only two months until the first round of the exam would be administered, she had no time to lose.

Over those two months, Kyoya saw a change overcome his wife. Coffee, normally something she would drink upon occasion and no more than once a day, was downed with great frequency on a daily basis. There were times when she would drink one or two pots in a day…by herself. It wasn't only the amount of coffee she was consuming, it was more than that. On more than one occasion, he would come home from the hospital at 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning and she would still be awake with her nose in her books studying for her upcoming test. She would go days without showering or going to bed, and he felt it had become his duty as her husband to literally force her away from her books and into the shower or bed…many times a shower before bed because she really needed one.

This was not his sweet, genius, bold, abrupt wife. Yes, he had known what he was getting into. When he was studying to pass his medical boards, he had consumed more caffeine that was probably healthy and he would stay up later than normal studying; however, this was Haruhi and he worried she was close to her breaking point.

Three weeks before the dreaded test, he realized he no longer needed to worry. She may push herself and she may do things that were completely out of character for her, but she was still his Haruhi.

Getting off work early was a rarity, but when Kyoya managed to get some time off, he rushed home to his wife. He knew she only had a matter of weeks before the test and as the date got ever closer, he worried about her more – not that he would ever say that aloud or do anything to dissuade her from her goal.

He found her in the library with a pile of books open around her and walked up behind her. Placing his hand on her soft hair (he had thrown her into the shower before he left for the hospital because she was determined to study as soon as he left and he knew she would not even think about jumping in the shower…although, he had thrown her into the shower the day before as well), he asked, "Do you need anything?" He was expecting an answer like shoulder rub, leave me alone, get me some coffee…etc. She surprised him like so many times before since the day he met her.

"An IV," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a doctor, correct?"

"You are correct, of course, you married me; ergo you should know my position."

"Doctor Ootori, I need an IV filled with coffee or straight caffeine. STAT!"

"I don't seem to…"

"Please?"

Pushing up his glasses, he shook his head and he moved so that he was standing to her side and leaning against her desk. He could see the small twinkle in her eye, the smile threatening to curl her lips upwards. "Minx."

"But, I need one!"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Just what I said. No. You can't have one."

"Stingy."

He leaned over her and captured her lips in a kiss. Pulling back, he whispered, "I can think of other ways to help relieve stress and it might help wake you up a little."

Snickering, she said, "I think it would wear me out."

"I think it's time for a study break." He scooped her out of her chair, ignoring the books that fell to the floor, ignoring her protests and the way she softly punched his chest – she really put no effort in it – and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

Haruhi didn't get any more studying done that day, but she needn't have worried because when it came time for the bar exam, she passed both phases with flying colors.


End file.
